


Spatial Memory

by Jinx198



Series: Starlight Star-Bright [3]
Category: Kingdom Hearts (Video Games)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Angst, Drama, Fluff, Game: Kingdom Hearts Chain of Memories, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-15 00:13:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28804119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jinx198/pseuds/Jinx198
Summary: The journey continues for the twin brothers Sora and Koga as they explore a mysterious castle in search for their friends. What will they discover? (Part 3 of Starlight Star Bright)
Series: Starlight Star-Bright [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1598347





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Alright let's get one thing clear. I do not enjoy Kingdom Hearts Chain of Memories. I HATE the gameplay and that the worlds are an abridge of KH1. But it's an important part of the series and I have certain ideas for this part of the series so I feel obligated to write it. But I will condense much of the story parts that have nothing to do with the main plot because OMG, I cannot be bothered to do the same Disney worlds all over again. If I did you probably won't see me finish this before the end of the century.
> 
> Lets get started! After a quick sip of coffee.
> 
> *loud slurp*
> 
> Alright, now let's get started!

_In our universe, among the countless stars, there is countless worlds, all unique and different from one another. But they were all separate so we couldn't see each other so easily._

_My name is Koga Hikari and this is my story. Or my best summary of my story._

_A couple of months ago me and my twin brother Sora lived in one such world Destiny Island. The two of us and our best friends, Kairi and Riku, wanted to see the worlds outside our own. So together we constructed a raft to venture out into the ocean between worlds. The night before our departure a terrible storm ravaged our home, bringing creatures born from the darkness in people's Hearts, the Heartless._

_We tried finding Riku but he vanished into a darkness that almost consumed us if it wasn't for this magical blade that gave us the ability to fight the darkness, the Keyblade. But it was all for naught as before we could do anything Kairi got taken by the Darkness but not before her Heart split in half and found refuge inside our own. Our home was destroyed as we were flung into the unknown._

_Next thing we knew we were separated in a new world, Traverse Town. We quickly reunited and met two stranger, Donald, Goofy, and Jiminy. They said that their King gave them a mission to stick by the wielder of the Key with Jiminy coming along to cornicle our adventure, so that led them to us. We all decided to team up to find the King and our friends._

_We traveled through many worlds, solving their problems, making friends, and locking their Keyholes so they wouldn't suffer the same fate as our own. Meanwhile Riku was working with the evil witch Maleficent who was controlling the Heartless and manipulating my friend to embrace the power of darkness. He stood in our way across our journey and with his Heart clouded by jealousy and hate, pushed our friendship to the breaking point._

_When our team confronted Maleficent and Riku we discovered that Riku was the true wielder of Sora's Keyblade, the one the King set out Donald and Goofy to follow. But because of the Darkness weakening his Heart he lost the Key to us. Little did any of us realize, Ansem the Seeker of Darkness, was pulling the strings of everything from the shadows. He cornered Riku in his most vulnerable moment and took his body for his own, banishing his Heart to the Realm of Darkness._

_We found Kairi and we returned her Heart to her, but at the cost of me and Sora becoming Heartless. Kairi, with her powers of light and the bonds between us, she brought us back to our normal selves. We faced Ansem at the edge of Light and Darkness, where the Heart of all worlds, Kingdom Hearts resided. The light of Kingdom Hearts destroyed Ansem. But even with him gone the darkness behind the Door leading to the Realm of Darkness threatened to spill out destroying all worlds. With Riku and King Mickey on one side and us on the other, we sealed the Door from both sides._

_So now that story is complete, let's talk about right now. Me, Sora, Donald, Goofy, and Jiminy were traveling along a vast grass field for almost a week now. We are tired and low on supplies. With no way to contact our gummi ship we are stuck here until we find some kind of civilization. I just hope th-_

Koga stopped writing into his notebook, letting out a yawn. It was the middle of the night and the campfire has long gone out. He could hear the steady breathing of his brother next to him mixed with the loud snoring of Goofy in the other side of the camp. He put his notebook aside and stepped out of the makeshift bed. The group stopped at a crossroad in the path and were going to decide which way to go in the morning. The starry eyed youth walked a short distance along the path and looked up to the night sky at the twinkling stars. So many of them don't even know what they've done for them.

'I wonder how Kairi's doing?' He thought to himself. 'Mom and dad are probably worried sick about us. I remember when me and Sora got lost trying to walk home from school. The sun was down by the time we were found. Mom freaked out so much that she got half the town searching for us. I remember the tearful embrace she gave us when she found us.' He felt a tear trickle down his cheek. 'I wonder if I will see her again?'

"Can't sleep?"

The boy turned around and saw his brother walking up to him, probably woke up when he got up. Sora gasped when he saw his brother's tear streaked face. He stepped closer and cupped his cheeks.

"What's wrong?"

Koga let out a shaky breath. "I miss home." He said leaning his head into Sora's shoulder. He wrapped an arm around his brother.

"Me too."

"We've been walking the same path for days now!" Koga exclaimed. "What if we never get out of here? What if we never see our home again?"

"Come on bro don't talk like that?" Sora said. "Remember our promise to Kairi, we'll get back to her. Just keep holding on to that memory and be patient."

"...Sure." Sora could hear the hesitation in his voice.

Before he could press any further they felt a presence behind them.

"Heroes of the Keyblade."

They turned around and quickly summoned their Keyblades. A man whose face is hidden behind a black coat stands just a few feet away. He had a intimidating presence.

"Along the road ahead lies something you need. However in order to claim it you must lose something that is dear to you." The figure said backing away.

"Hey, wait! Who are you?" Koga asked. He took one step forward before the figure vanished.

The two immediately ran to Donald and Goofy to wake them up.

"Guy's, get up!" Sora said shaking Goofy, Koga doing the same to Donald.

Donald let out a yawn. "What's all the racket?"

"We got to get moving, something's going on!" Koga said. "I think we might be in danger."

"Does it have something to do with that castle?"

"Castle? What are you..." Koga trailed off when he made a 180 and saw the area completely change. The grasslands were gone. The path was now nothing more than a chunk of land jutting out over a empty void. At the end of the path was a strange castle. It looked like someone mashed three castles together into one, yet it looked less like wreck to Hollow Bastion.

"Wha..." Koga was at a loss for words.

Sora was staring at the castle. He felt a ping in his Heart, as if he remembers this place.

"I don't recall that castle being there." Jiminy stated.

"It's huge!" Goofy exclaimed.

"We should probably check it out." Donald said.

As the group walked towards the entrance Sora thought about what that guy in the black coat said.

'what will we find here?' Sora thought. 'maybe a clue to finding Riku...'

Koga noticed Donald and Goofy about to open the door.

"H-hey, wait!" Koga shouted, voice cracking. The two paused and looked at their companion.

Goofy chuckled. "Oh right, we should knock first."

"No. Are we really going to enter a big creepy castle that appeared out of nowhere? What if it's a trap?"

"But we gotta do it, if we're gonna find the king." Donald said.

"You mean King Mickey?" Koga asked wide eyed. "He's here?"

"Something just told me he'd be here, ok?"

"Really? 'Cause now that you mention it, I was kinda thinkin' the same thing. I was thinking that Riku was here." Sora said crossing his arms. "Guess great minds think alike."

"Hey, wait. Hold on!" Jiminy exclaimed. "That can't be just a coincidence. I was thinking that Geppetto and Pinocchio were here, and that can't be right."

"And I was thinking about Kairi." Koga added. "So me and Jiminy were thinking about people who are safe in their worlds being in this castle? Sounds like a lure to me."

"All the more reason to check it out!" Donald said. "Something is screwy about about this place and we're going to get to the bottom of it."

They opened the front doors and were surprised by the interior. The entire entrance hall was ornate with columns against the walls and on the other side was a small staircase leading to another set of double doors. But the surprising thing was the entire hall was blindingly white. They had to cover their eyes to let it adjust before stepping in.

"I guess no one is home." Goofy said.

As they stepped through the door they felt a strange shiver cross through their body. They felt like they dropped something important though there was nothing that fell. They walked down the hall and right before they reached the next door they heard the same voice from before.

"Welcome to our castle."

The entire group reflexively twirled around weapons at the ready. The hooded figure from before stood by the door and closed it.

"You aga-A-in?" Koga yelped. "Gosh dang puberty..." He growled between his teeth.

"That's it, who are you?" Sora yelled.

The figure said nothing and approached them slowly.

"It's probably a Heartless." Donald said gripping his staff. "Let's see him handle my magic." He aimed is staff in the air. "THUNDER!" Electricity gathered on the tip of his staff, only for it to sputter out. "Wak! Why can't I... Uh, blizzard! Fire!" Both spells had the same result as the first.

"What's wrong Donald?" Koga asked.

"I don't know, I can't remember how to perform the spell."

"Don't worry, I got this!" Goofy said as he threw his shield at the hooded figure. It completely missed and bounced against the wall right back into Donald's face. "Oops, sorry Donald."

Koga twirled his Keyblade and transformed it into it's gun form. "I don't know what you're doing to us but you better stop it!" Very weak blasts sputtered out of it. "What is going on!?"

"I should think it's obvious." The hooded figure said. His voice was light and melodious, but held a sinister tone behind it. "The moment you stepped into this castle you forgot every spell and every ability you ever knew."

The group stood there in stunned silence.

"Wh-what!" Sora exclaimed. "Does that mean dodge roll is now a somersault?!"

The figure scoffed. "Like I'd know. In this place, to find is to lose and to lose is to find."

"Can I remember the alphabet!" Goofy exclaimed. "A-B-C-D-E-F..."

"Did I forget how to tie my shoes?!" Koga muttered to himself.

"Did you even pay attention to what I'm saying?" The figure asked slightly irritated. "I said to find is to lose and to lose is to find. That is the way in Castle Oblivion."

"Castle Oblivion?" Sora tilted his head. He felt like this place is supposed to go by another name but he can't quite think of it.

"Oh good, another dark figure who talks in riddles." Koga deadpanned. "And did you need to repeat yourself?"

"I just thought you weren't paying attention. Anyway, here you will meet people that you have known in the past. And people you miss."

Sora and Koga furrowed their eyebrows but then realization dawned on their faces.

"Riku! You mean Riku is here!?" Sora said.

"You're holding him hostage here or something?" Koga growled getting into a fighting stance. "You better tell us right now!"

"Or what? You have no power remember?" The figure said teasingly.

"Yeah, but I'm sure I don't forget how to punch! You won't stop us from getting to our friends!"

"If seeing them is what you desire..." The figure said as he rushed towards them. A pink aura surrounded him as he passed through them like a ghost.

_'Remember guys, first thing tomorrow we set sail!'_

_'The Keyblade chooses it's master, and it chose you.'_

_'Riku you petty jerk!'_

_'My friends are my power.'_

_'Sora... No time... Kairi Heart, not ready...'_

_'Guys, don't forget. Wherever you two go, I'm always with you.'_

_'Don't worry, there will always be a door to the light!'_

The group gasped as memories flashed through their eyes for a moment before they faded away. They turned to the figure who was behind them with their back turned.

"What'd you do?" Sora asked.

"I merely sampled your memories."

"Don't sa-A-y that like it's a normal thing to do!" Koga shouted.

The figure held up a single blue card. He then tossed it to Sora who barely caught it in his hand.

"What is this, a card?" Sora asked. In it was a picture of Traverse town.

"I created it from your memories. It is a promise of a reunion. You must simply hold it to the door and it will open, and beyond it a new world. Use it and press on, hero of the Keyblade." He said.

"Wait!" Koga shouted. "Who are you?"

The figure chuckled softly. "Let's just say that we've already met, in another life, you could say." He said before vanishing in a dark portal.

The group look between the card of Traverse Town and the door in front of them.

"Are you sure about this Sora?" Jiminy asked. "Think carefully about this."

"He already did." Koga said crossing his arms. "We all made our choice once we stepped into the castle. Let's just see this through."

Sora nodded as he held up the card to the door. In a second the card turned into sparkles of light as the door made a click sound. It opened and a breeze blew out. They couldn't see what was on the other side as it was covered in a veil of light.

They stepped into it and began their next adventure through memory lane.


	2. Chapter 2

"Whoa!" Sora and the other's shouted awestricken by the sight before them.

"This can't be right, Traverse town?"

Only a second ago they were passing through the doorway and now they are back in Traverse town, the very first world they went to. They were in the same familiar First District, though it was strangely empty.

"Where did everybody go?" Donald asked looking around.

"I guess they went back to their worlds after we defeated Ansem." Koga guessed.

"But somethin don't look quite right." Goofy said.

"That's because what you see isn't real." The group turned around and saw the same hooded figure from before standing before them. He seemed to really like his mysterious entrances. "This town is an illusion created by your memories."

"Really?" Sora looked around, it didn't feel like an illusion. The air, the ground, the smell, it all felt like the real thing. "How'd a little card create this whole place?"

"As I said before I sampled your memories and put them in that card." He walked over to the stairway to the accessory shop. "In Castle Oblivion not only can these cards create environments from your memories but it can also recreate foes from your past."

Whether it was a coincidence or not, several Heartless appeared out of the darkness where the streetlights cannot reach. The Shadows bypass the hooded figure as if he wasn't there and approached the group of heroes. The group summoned their weapons and attacked.

They fought stiffly and poorly, due to the loss of their skills and abilities they learned on their journey. Sora swung as badly as Koga when his brother first got the Keyblade. Koga could still fire from his Keygun but it was more like weak sparks of light. Donald could not recall how to summon his spells so he just tried whacking the Heartless with his staff. Goofy could barely strike with his shield but at least forgetting to block doesn't stop a shield from doing it's job.

"My body will not move how I want!" Sora shouted swinging his Keyblade wildly. It was missing about half the time.

"Sora, behind you!" Jiminy warned. He might not be a fighter but he can still help. Sora swung at a Heartless and almost dropped his Keyblade.

"Fire!" Koga shouted but nothing came out of his Keyblade. He doesn't remember how to properly invoke the spell beyond saying it's name. A Shadow leaped at him but he kicked it, almost pulling a muscle with how uncoordinated it was.

They heard the chuckling of their unwanted guest. "Do you require help?" He pulled out four cards. The symbols on them unique, Sora's Keyblade, Donald's staff shooting fire, Goofy running with his shield, and Koga holding his Keyblade like a baseball bat. "As the cards returned you to a world these will return the memory of your abilities." He tossed them at each of the heroes. The cards lit up on contact and a glint appeared in our heroes' eyes.

"Batter up." Koga said with a smirk. He flipped his Keyblade in his hand and swung at the nearest Shadow. It got launched into the air and disappeared before it would hit the ground.

"I feel stronger!" Sora said, attacking the enemy again this time with stability with his swings.

"Now I remember." Donald said. "Fire!" He shouted, blasting a group of Shadows with a ball of fire. Goofy followed with a bash from his shield. Soon the enemies were defeated. The group turned to the figure watching them.

"Well done, there are more cards like the ones you acquired as you journey though Castle Oblivion. Master the cards, reclaim your strength, and make your way through the castle. Walk the path of your memories and you will meet someone dear to you." He said, fading away before the group could say anything to him.

"I've got a bad feeling about this." Jiminy said. "We are very vulnerable here."

"Relax Jiminy." Sora said. "I'm ready for any tricks he's got up his sleeve."

Koga looked up at the sky in thought. "So we just have to find the cards that contain the memories of our combat abilities."

"Sounds correct." Goofy said. "But where do we start looking?"

"How about the Third District?" Donald suggested.

"Yeah! That's where we all met for the first time." Koga agreed. "Something might be there."

They took the path they remembered to the Third District. It was the same as they remembered, but much less crowded.

Suddenly more Heartless attacked. The group, even with some of their power returned, still had trouble fighting. Eventually they took them down and then a card popped up, it had a picture of Koga firing shots from his Keygun.

"Jackpot!" Koga said feeling the memory return to him.

"This is gonna be a piece of cake! The Heartless won't stop us, we'll take them down just like we did before."

"You'd better be careful, or it's the Heartless that are going to defeat you."

The group turned around to spotted a familiar face with a leather jacket and a sword shaped like a gun.

"Leon!" They said happily. Leon arched an eyebrow at their enthusiasm.

"Alright, who are you and how do you know my name?"

Koga had a concerned face but kept his smile. "What do you mean Leon? It's me, Koga."

"Doesn't ring a bell."

"Well maybe you remember my brother Sora?"

"Sorry kid, but I've never met any of you before today."

Koga's smile dropped.

"Quit playing around Leon!" Sora exclaimed. "Or maybe Castle Oblivion messed with you somehow."

"Castle Oblivion? Hate to break it to you but there's no castle in Traverse Town." He turns his back to them. "Now get home before more Heartless come."

"I can't believe he's forgotten about us." Donald said angrily.

"Sorry Donald, but you've got the wrong guy."

A momentary pause settled over the area as they all realized what he said.

"Hey, we never told you Donald's name." Sora said.

Leon looked shocked. "Wh- How do I know your name?"

"You think he's just kidding around?" Goofy asked Koga.

"I don't know. He's seems genuine."

"I AM being genuine Goofy, after all we've been thr-."

"He did it again!" Donald shouted.

Leon reeled back and shook his head. "I don't get it, something is wrong with my memory."

"Looks like Aerith was onto something after all." Said their friend Yuffie who jumped down from a roof. "She did say she sensed some uncanny kind of power. Maybe we should take them to her."

"Yuffie, do you remember us?" Sora asked.

"Nope! Total stranger. But I definitely knew your names before you introduced yourselves. So it seems that I don't need to tell you who I am, convenient."

"How is it that you can accept this situation so easily? I don't get you..." Leon sighed. "Anyway, come on. Maybe Aerith can give us some answers."

They entered the secret hideout that they used before. The moment they saw Aerith they rushed over to her.

"Aerith, do you remember us?" Koga asked.

Aerith gave a sad smile. "I don't know whether to say 'nice to meet you' or 'good to see you again'." The group groaned. "I don't think I know you, but I still feel like you belong here."

"Yeah, I thought the same thing!" Yuffie exclaimed. "Like we've never met, but it still doesn't feel weird knowing your names."

"But we HAVE met. We fought the Heartless together. We were a team!" Sora exclaimed.

"It feels like you're right but I can't remember."

"Then maybe you won't remember what you last told us before we went to take on Ansem. We may never meet again..."

"But we'll never forget each other." Leon finished.

"I remember you saying that too, over in Hollow Bastion!" Yuffie said.

Leon crossed his arms. "I guess I can't write it off as a coincidence then. It's almost like your Hearts are doing the remembering for us."

"Our Hearts?" Goofy cocked his head.

"We don't know you but your Hearts are full of memories of us together. Those memories must resonate in our Hearts too. Maybe they tell us things we couldn't otherwise know." Aerith said.

"So you're saying that our memories are affecting yours?" Koga asked. "Maybe it's like that guy said, then. That this town is just an illusion from our memories."

"And that you're here looking for someone?"

Koga looked shocked. "How did you- Oh right, our memories are resonating with yours, I think."

"A friend of ours somewhere here in Castle Oblivion." Sora said.

"Sora, this isn't a castle, it's a town." Yuffie said.

"It's not quite that simple I think." Aerith said.

"I think it's best if we take a look around town. Maybe there's some clues to our predicament." Koga said.

After searching high and low across the town for what felt like hours the group came up with nothing. They did find some cards in Merlin's place. It re taught Sora and Koga their basic magic spells of fire, blizzard, and thunder.

They then reached the Second District and saw their old pal Cid. The grizzled blonde man faced them with a surprised face.

"Well whaddaya know? It's Sora, Koga, and the other's!" Cid said. He then scratched his head. "Wait, what am I saying? I don't know you at all. But you do LOOK like a Sora, with your spiky hair and your brother's sparkling eyes. Wait, how do I know you're his brother?"

"It's alright Cid, you guessed right." Koga said, not wanting his friend to suffer from a headache.

"So you've heard of me eh? Can't say I'm surprised."

"Anyway, can you help us out?" Sora asked. "Have you seen anything strange?"

"Besides you lot? Nope none. Well except for this place. Apparently a big Heartless shows up around here when the clocktower rings it's bells. If you value you're hide, you'll get out of here while the getting's good." Cid said rushing off.

"Well that wasn't much help." Koga said.

"We've checked all over, I don't think the town has any answers for us." Sora said. Right as soon as he said that they heard the distinctive sound of clocktower bells. Realizing what that meant they all got into position.

Then they saw the parts of the Guard Armor Heartless fall to the ground in front of them before quickly assembling itself and facing them. The group rushed into battle facing the first major Heartless they've faced together in the past.

Sora and Goofy took on the feet, making sure to avoid it's stomps, with Keyblade swings and shield bashes. Koga and Donald attacked the arms with their weakened magic but together they got the job done. Soon all that was left was the torso and head. Koga went for one strong swing of his Keyblade while Sora shot a blast of Fire at it. It's body cracked and it's Heart was released. It released a card for Donald, teaching him the Cure spell again. He used it to heal the others.

"I can't tell if that was easier or harder than the first time?" Koga panted.

"So I take it your friends weren't here?" Said Yuffie, approaching with the others including Cid.

Sora shook his head. "No, I don't think I'll find them in this town. But they're somewhere in this castle. I just know it."

"Castle?" Cid scoffed. "Like this whole town's inside some humongous castle? Hoo, that's rich!"

"He's probably right Cid." Leon said. "We may not understand what's going on, but Sora and the others do. They can see that reality is bigger than just this world."

"I wish I was that sure." Koga sighed.

"You'll be okay Koga. No matter what shape reality takes, you can handle it."

"Take care guys." Yuffie said.

"I'm a little lost... but best of luck anyway."

They waved goodbye as the group wandered off.

"So how do we even get out of here?" Donald asked.

"I think it's that glowing door over there." Koga pointed to the entrance to where the Dalmatian's house was. Koga remembered when he first entered this world the dalmatians took care of him while he was unconscious. now the doorway was gone replaced with a veil of light similar to how they entered the town.

"Is that the way out of this town?"

The group turned and saw Aerith running up to them.

"Yeah, its the big glowing door right there. It's kinda obvious."

Aerith squinted her eyes at the entrance then frowned. She turned back to the others. "Listen, I don't have all the answers but I had to tell you something. Your memories created this town right?"

"That's what the guy who gave us the card said." Sora replied.

"If that's true then not only is this town just a figment of your mind then so is me and Leon and the others."

The group looked at each other gravely.

"But you can't be just a figment! You're standing right here."

"But I'm not really me. I don't remember the things I should. And I sense things I shouldn't. You're only painting the picture of what you think or remember." Her expression became very serious. "Sora, Koga, Donald, Goofy, and Jiminy. Beware your memories. In the journey to come, you'll be faced with more illusions. Sometimes the shadows of your memory will deceive you, try to lead you astray."

Koga blinked. "What does that mean?"

"I'm sorry. I'm just another illusion. The truth is out of my reach."

"Don't say that, it's depressing."

"Stay strong. Don't let the illusions distract you from what's truly important."

They gave Aerith a solemn nod before stepping into the exit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you guys think I was going to copy the gameplay from Chain of memories, you must be out of your minds!
> 
> I'm going to mostly be skipping over the rehashed worlds unless they have story significance.
> 
> Until then...
> 
> HAVE FUN!


	3. Chapter 3

The group went back to the white interior of Castle Oblivion. They almost needed to shield their eyes, still not used to it's brightness. Instead of a door at the end of the hall, there's a flight of stairs that lead to the next floor.

In the center of the room was the cloaked figure from before.

"Well, Sora and Koga? Did you and your friends enjoy meeting your memories?"

"It was nice to see everyone again." Sora admitted. He then remember what Aerith told them. "But it wasn't really them, just an illusion."

"What do you want from us?" Donald demanded.

"What do you have to give?" The hooded figure asked smugly.

"Okay, I've had it with you." Koga growled, just about losing his temperature. He summoned his Keyblade and was about to give him a piece of his mind when a dark portal appeared at the other end of the room. Another man in a black coat stepped through except his hood was down revealing his spiky red hair and tear drop tattoos below his eyes. He smirked before waving at everyone.

"Hello!"

"There's more of them!" Goofy exclaimed.

"What do you want?" The first hooded figure asked.

"No hogging the hero." The redhead said.

The first hooded figure huffed before tossing him a set of cards.

"Then perhaps you'd like to test him."

"Perhaps I would."

"Very well." The hooded man said before disappearing.

The redhead grinned devilishly at the group. "Looks like it's my show now Keyblade masters!" He paused when he eyed Koga, a strange expression crossed his face for a second. 'Wow, you look just like him.' He whispered to himself.

"Anyway, let's get some introductions over with. My name is Axel, got it memorized?"

"Uh, yeah..." Sora said awkwardly, he's talking to them like they're in elementary school.

"Mmhmm" Koga nodded keeping his eye on him.

"Good, commit it to memory. So, now that we're getting to know each other better..."

Suddenly the air felt hot as Axel reached his hands out and grabbed two fiery chakrams that appeared in a whirl of fire. The group sensed a fight was coming and summoned their weapons.

"...don't you go off and die on me now!"

With no warning, Axel threw his chakrams at them wreathed in flames. They hurriedly ducked under the weapon, feeling the heat on their backs.

Next thing they knew Axel was right behind the two Keyblade wielders. They quickly blocked the next attack.

"Oraoraoraoraoraoraoraoraoraoraora!" He yelled swinging his weapons rapidly. The brothers tried blocking but the heat of the blades were starting to burn them.

"Take this!" Koga yelled ducking under and swinging with his Keyblade like a bat. But it missed it's target. Axel seemed to warp a short distance away.

"Hey, warping is cheating!" Donald shouted.

"Gotta use what you got." Axel remarked. "You're welcome to join in if you feel like it."

"Oh yeah, how about this!" Donald yelled blasting him with a blizzard spell. The ice doused the flames but Axel seemed amused.

"Now try this on for size!" Axel said as he threw the chakrams at them, they spun like sawblades as the group sidestepped one and Goofy blocked another, pushing it into a wall. Axel smirked and flicked his wrist. The chakram they dodged came spinning back towards them.

"Ah!" Koga cried in pain as the chakram nicked his arm. It wasn't deep but it stung badly. He switched to his Keygun and shot at Axel. He kept warping to avoid the shots but it looked like he couldn't do that forever.

Axel then slammed his chakrams into the ground and a pillar of fire blasted from the ground and spread across the hallway. The group tried to dodge but Donald got hit right in his tail feathers.

"Blizzard, blizzard, blizzard!" Donald shouted franticly as he shot the spell in all directions. He was becoming a danger to his allies as well as the enemy.

"Donald calm down!" Koga said.

"He's freezing everything!" Goofy said nearly slipping on the frozen ground.

Sora got an idea and used the slippery surface to charge at Axel. He tried to swing at him but he missed and ran face first into a wall.

"Oww..." He groaned as he rubbed his sore nose.

"Well that was amusing. Alright, you've earned this." Axel said as he tossed the sets of cards at them, only for them to drop against the ground between them. "Hmm, Luxord made this look easy."

"What is this all about, is this some kind of test?" Koga asked.

"That's right, and you passed. Congratulations! You're ready now to take on Castle Oblivion. You will need to follow your memories. Trust what you remember and seek what you forgot. Then you will meet someone very special."

"You mean King Mickey and Riku?" Goofy asked.

"You will just have to give some more thought to what it it that's most important to you. Our most precious memories lie so deep within our Hearts that they're out of reach. But I'm sure that you can find yours."

"But why us?" Sora asked.

"You have lost sight of the light within the darkness. And it seems that you've forgotten that you've forgot." Axel blinked. "Wait a minute." He pulled out a flash card and read it quickly. " _Forgotten that you forgot_ , ugh I'm just as sick of this cryptic speak as these guys."

"The light within the darkness?" Sora cocked his head.

"Would you like me to give you a hint?" Axel asked holding out his hand.

The duo looked to each other, contemplating the offer.

"Do ya think ya need it?" Goofy asked.

Then they glared back at Axel.

"We're going to figure it out for ourselves." Koga said.

"And if you're in our way..." Sora threatened holding his Keyblade out.

Axel rolled his eyes. "Good answer. Just what I'd expect from the Keyblade masters." He held up one finger. "But beware, when your sleeping memories awaken, you might no longer be the person you are now." He said as he vanished into a dark portal.

The group looked to the other cards that were scattered around the ground. Koga picked them up and examined them.

"They're just like the card that made that Traverse Town illusion. I guess we're gonna need to use them to keep going up."

"Hmm." Jiminy Cricket pondered.

"What's wrong Jiminy?"

"We'll ya see, what Axel said worries me. What do you think he could have meant when he said we will no longer be who we are now?"

Sora shrugged. "How can I be anyone else?"

Jiminy chuckled. "Of course. Still you can't be too careful."

"Yep." Goofy agreed. "Feels like anything could happen here in Castle..." Goofy furrowed his brow. "Oblivi- um..."

"Oblivion." Donald finished for Goofy who seemed to have trouble remembering the name.

"I'm sure he was just trying to spook us." Koga said. "Whatever it is they got planned, we'll be able to handle it as a team."

"Of course we will, like at that creepy castle we explored together the one with all those weird contraptions."

"...um when was that?" Koga asked.

"I can't remember." Donald said. "What was it called?"

"Gawrsh, oh it was, uh.. Holla... Holly... Holler..." Goofy scratched his head. "Sorry, I can't remember either."

"Are you sure you didn't make it up Goofy?" Sora asked.

"I don't think so..."

* * *

**Meanwhile**

* * *

"Ugh, where am I?" Riku groaned, waking up. The last thing he remembers was watching King Mickey seal the Door to Darkness. Now he was in this grey void of nothingness.

" _Stay asleep._ "

Riku gasped and stood up straight. He looked around frantically for the source of the voice.

"Who's there?" He demanded, there was something familiar about it.

" _You should remain asleep. Here, between light and dark._ "

"Between, light and dark? Wait, where's the King!? We closed the door to darkness and after that..."

" _You came drifting here by yourself. You did not have the strength to overcome the darkness. Or maybe you were close to it._ "

"You say it like I'm some kind of demon!" Riku said angrily. He did not need to be reminded of his past mistakes.

" _Turn from the light. Shut your eyes. Here, blanketed by the emptiness, sleep will protect you forever._ "

"Yeah right, how do I get out of here?" Suddenly a strange card appeared in his hand. On it was an image of Hollow Bastion. "What is this?"

" _It is a door to the truth. Take it and your sleep ends, as you take the first step towards the truth. But know this, the truth will bring you pain. Will you still go?_ "

Riku didn't need a second to think about it.

"This seemed like a boring place to sleep anyway." Riku chuckled.

" _Well said Riku._ "

Suddenly there was a flash of light and Riku found himself in the halls of Castle Oblivion, but not only did he not know what this place was, but he was currently in the lowest levels of the castle, several feet underground.

He noticed the shut door in front of him. He looked between the door and the card still in his hand.

"A door to the truth huh?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HAVE FUN!


	4. Chapter 4

Riku gasped looking around. He recognized the ruined architecture anywhere.

"This is Hollow Bastion."

" _What you see is not real._ " The voice from before came back. " _It's the world of your memory._ "

"My memory, what are you talking about?"

" _The things you remember from your time here became a card, and that card made this world. You've seen everything here before, haven't you?_ "

"Yeah..." Riku said. None of his memories of this place were happy ones.

"So what now? Am I going to learn a valuable lesson about myself or something?"

" _You will meet the people in your memories. Ordinarily._ "

"What does that mean?" Riku demanded but the voice did not respond. "Hey! I'm asking you a question!" There was still silence. Riku huffed. "Fine. But it had better be you I run across next, Voice." He said before running deeper into the castle.

He came across some Heartless eager to attack him. Last time he was here Maleficent did not allow them to attack him, guess that all changed. He fought them with the Soul Eater weapon, the only good thing that came out of working with that witch. He fought them with ease but as he took them down he felt nervous to use the power do darkness. He remembers what using it did to him. But almost all of his abilities relied on using it, without it all he can do is just swing his blade.

He entered a empty hallway that seemed familiar to him. Sure almost all the hallways looked the same but this one in particular pinched at his memories as he stared at the nearest set of doors.

"If everything is how I remember it..." Riku murmured to himself. He pushed open the doors to find himself in a person's bedroom. It was pretty spacious, and not very furnished. There was only a simple bed in one corner and a bookshelf on the other side. It was honestly on him that there is no decorations. Maleficent offered to give him a magic brazier but Riku said 'I don't need your cheap attempt of giving me a nightlight'.

" _It must be nice being back in your old bedroom. Think of all the memories._ "

"It's you again. Sorry but these memories I could do without." Riku said. He preferred if he wasn't in here anymore. "Maleficent gave me this room right after I ended up on this world for the first time."

" _So she did. And you lived here, tempted by the darkness she offered._ " The voice said with a hint of amusement in it's voice. " _You cast away your home, your friends, everything. But at least they gave you a nice room._ "

"Just shut up!" Riku snapped running out of the room. He ran into a Shadow who was leering at him, only to kick it aside like he's some kind of school bully. He paid no mind to the Heartless, who seemed to not care about attacking him if he wasn't interested. But Riku didn't not notice that unusual fact.

"What does he know?" Riku grumbled to himself. "I don't care about the room they gave me, I didn't care about Maleficent or her lackeys. I only worked with them to get to Kairi. Sora and Koga would've done the same if they were in my shoes."

He wandered into the entrance hall of the castle, the very same place he lost his Keyblade to Sora. This was the moment where he actually feared losing to Sora and his brother. Such a thought never occurred to him until then.

"There's nothing but Heartless in this castle." Riku sighed. "Hey Voice, where's the people from my memories?!"

" _Do you want to see them?_ "

"Of course I do!"

" _But you cast them aside._ "

"What?"

" _Do you not remember? You dreamt of the outside world, and you passed through the door to other worlds. Behind you, you left family, friends, home, everything. All in pursuit of darkness._ "

Riku shook his head. "But I cast the darkness aside too!"

" _And what do you have to show for it?_ " Riku failed to hide his flinch at the accusation. " _First your home, then the dark. Your Heart only knows how to cast away. It's empty, like your room, like your memories. That's why you don't meet anyone. There's nothing in your Heart but darkness._ "

"Didn't you hear me? I rejected the darkness!"

The voice laughed. " _Did you really, now? I think an old partner of yours would like to disagree._ "

Riku clenched his fists as he stomped through the castle. At this point he doesn't know what he's looking for, just something to prove that voice wrong.

He entered the cathedral, where Sora and Koga fought and defeated Maleficent. The very same place where he struck her down, well it was technically Ansem but it was thanks to him that Ansem were able. And there, in the center of the room was the mistress of all evil herself. She smiled sinisterly upon seeing the silver haired boy run in.

"I knew you would return, Riku."

Riku blinked in surprise. "Maleficent! You're alive?!"

Maleficent chuckled. "You haven't been paying attention. I am but a figment of your memory."

"Of all the people I could've met, it had to be you..."

"But of course. After all, your Heart is steeped in darkness. You can only see those who exist in that same darkness."

'That doesn't make much sense...' Riku murmured.

"Be grateful you have someone to keep you company. Your Heart is empty. Were it not for the darkness it contains, you would be completely alone."

"I'd rather be alone than with you any day!"

"Come now. You once turned to me to sate your hunger for darkness. You want me here. Who but I can grant you the darkness you long for?"

Riku narrowed his eyes. "There was a time I did want you around. I surrendered my Heart to the dark." He summoned his weapon. "But never again. You and your darkness have nothing to offer. All I did was lose myself. Empty myself! I'm finished with all that. If I'm stuck seeing people like you, people of the dark, I'll take you out one by one."

Maleficent smiled thinly and walked across the room, back turned from the boy. "Then you mustn't forget to destroy yourself first. For, like me, you are one of the dark."

"That's fine with me. I turned to darkness because my Heart was weak. I hate that weakness. It's like I'm my own enemy. And seeing people like you embrace the darkness just makes it worse!"

"So you hate the darkness enough to fight it. Oh the agony you must feel." She turned and eyed Riku down. "Then let me end your pain Riku, end it forever with the wonderous power of darkness!" She said as she exploded in green fire. Riku gasped as Maleficent was in her dragon form. She swiped a claw at Riku but the boy jumped back from the razor sharp claws. Maleficent advanced closer to the boy, ready to spew hot fire on the ground. That proved to be a fatal mistake because as she pulled her neck back to prepare the attack it left her upper torso exposed. Riku dashed forward and threw his sword into her chest. Maleficent writhed in pain as she slumped over in defeat, the battle didn't even last a full minute.

"I doubt the real Maleficent was such a pushover." Riku huffed. "But she will never push me down the wrong path again.

* * *

Goofy was thinking to himself as the group were on their way to the 3rd floor. Donald was the first one to notice.

"What's the matter?" The mage asked.

"It's the creepy castle that I was talking about earlier. I know I didn't imagine it."

"How are you sure?" Koga asked.

" 'cause that was the castle where Sora has to use the Keyblade to free Kairi's Heart. Koga was hit by the Keyblade as well so they both disappeared and we were really worried. I couldn't have imagined something like that."

Koga and Sora frowned putting a hand to their chest.

"Yeah, I remember that. We turned into Heartless that time." Sora said.

"But that happened in a castle?" Koga asked. He remembers the moment clearly how it played out. They were fighting Riku, who was possessed by Ansem, and he was stabbed by the older boy. But he can't paint a picture of what the environment was, nothing seemed to click in place.

"Aw... you forgot that? I remember perfectly." Donald said.

"Oh yeah, then what's it called?"

"That's easy! It was... uh..." Donald quickly turned his head to their tiny companion. "Jiminy, help me out. Is it in your journal?"

Jiminy smiled. "Yep, every word! I finished the first volume of our journey before we got to the castle." He reached into his coat and pulled out his journal. "Now let's have a look." He said opening it up. He immediately gasped with a shocked expression.

"What's wrong?" Sora asked.

"M-my, um, my journal! It's blank!" He flipped through the pages quickly. "Nonono, all my entries are gone!"

Everyone froze in fright.

"No, that's not possible."

"I'm so careful with the journal... How could this have happened." Jiminy lamented. "All that hard work is gone."

Koga just thought of something. He went through his backpack and went through his stuff pulling out his personal journal and photo album. His eyes widened as he saw that the pages of his journal were also blank, as if they were never written on. The photos he took on his adventures were also blank as well. He felt his stomach flip.

"What do we do?!" Donald exclaimed in panic.

Sora looked up in a shocked stupor. "First our memories, and now the proof of our memories. What kind of castle is this?"

"Something is screwy around here! Journal pages and pictures don't just vanish!" Koga shouted.

"It's this castle, it's messing with our memories!" Donald said.

"He's right, this place definitely has some kind of power of memories if it's even able to recreate places from our memories." Koga agreed.

Sora opened his mouth "But-"

"Hold on!" Jiminy said hopping onto the boy's shoulder. "Remember what the guy from earlier said, I this place to find is to lose and to lose is to find. He must've been talking about us losing our memories."

"So then what will happen if we keep going up this castle?" Goofy asked. "Does that mean we will forget everything and everyone?"

"Riku, Kairi, the king." Sora looked to his brother. "Even our parents."

"Maybe we should leave this place?" Donald said.

Koga shook his head. "That doesn't sound like the best idea. There's no guarantee we'll get out memories back if we leave."

"Don't worry fellas, we may be forgetting but the memories aren't truly gone." Goofy said. "You remember when you became a Heartless right?"

The twins nodded. "Yeah, but it's all fuzzy."

"But you remember how it felt, that means the memories might still be there. And I doubt that we would forget our friends."

"So what do you suggest?" Donald asked.

"Well we are supposed to lose memories but get something in return. I think we should keep going up and find that something."

"What do you think Sora?" Koga asked.

"I agree with Goofy, let's go and see what we got in store for us." The walked up the stairs towards the next room.

* * *

As Riku left the illusion of Hollow Bastion aside and entered a hallway similar to the one before, the voice decided to speak to him again.

" _Why do you shun the darkness?_ " The voice asked Riku.

The silver haired boy scoffed. "Come on, I know you heard what I said to Maleficent."

" _...Darkness is your weapon. It is time you learned you must accept it._ "

"What do you mean?"

" _Stop resisting. Accept the darkness. You have no choice..._ "

Suddenly a dark portal opened in front of him as a figure stepped out of it. The white hair, the evil eyes, the Heartless emblem on his chest. Riku trembled slightly at seeing none other than Ansem the Seeker of Darkness. The man that was supposed to have been defeated by Sora, Koga, Donald, and Goofy.

"...if you are to serve me again!"

"Ansem, I didn't want to believe it was you speaking to me again." Riku clutched his chest. "But all you've been doing is talking about the darkness to me again. I guess you want me to give in again, is that it?"

Ansem smirked. "Clever boy. I knew you'd be the one to most appropriately serve me. And now you will surrender to me again."

Riku glared baring his teeth as he summoned his sword. "Not a chance!" He charged at the man turned Heartless and tried to slash him. But Ansem simply put out his hand and pushed him back with a pulse of darkness. Riku fell on his back dropping his Soul Eater.

"Did you really think you could do me harm?" Ansem asked with amusement. "A weakling like you couldn't even defeat Sora or Koga, and you had darkness on your side."

Riku groaned as he lifted himself up. "Excuse me... for being weak..."

"You are weak. You need darkness to become strong again. Surrender." He said as he slowly approached the boy on his back. "Bow to it, bow to me."

Riku felt a twinge of fear. He has no chance of defeating Ansem. But he will not surrender to him either.

"That's not gonna happen!"

"Do not deny the facts. There is already darkness within you. Even if you ignore it, it will one day consume you. And when that happens you will regret denying it."

" _He's wrong!_ "

Both Riku and Ansem looked around in surprise at the sudden voice. Riku recognized it.

"Your majesty?"

A ball of light appeared between the two of them.

" _That's right Riku! Remember, you're not alone. The light will not abandon you. No matter how bad thing's get, you'll always find it._ " Mickey said before the light vanished.

Riku, feeling invigorated, picked up his sword and stood on his feet facing the Seeker of Darkness.

"I won't lose to darkness. Not today."

Ansem crossed his arms frowning at the boy. "A few words and you think that feeble little light can save you from the darkness that I command? Pitiful." He rolled his eyes. "Go ahead and I'll watch that hope turn into despair." He said as he tossed a set of cards at him. "Use these to advance through this place and you will learn the error of your ways. You cannot escape the darkness."

"Well I'm not running. I'll go through this castle and at the end, if I don't give into darkness, then I've beaten you."

Ansem smiled. "I have one more gift for you."

Riku felt a sudden surge of power course through him. His whole body shook with the sudden surge.

"What'd you do!?" Riku gasped out.

"I simply tempered the darkness that yet remains in your Heart. Call on it and you will use it's strength for however long you want to use it. I think it will be quite useful for the challenges ahead."

"You think I'l-"

"Use it or not, it's your choice. But always be aware of it's stench emanating from you. And know that it will one day take hold of you. I'll be waiting for when that time comes." He laughed as he vanished into a dark portal.

Riku growled as he tried to calm his rage down. "I'll show him."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HAVE FUN!!!

**Author's Note:**

> HAVE FUN!


End file.
